PERSEUS V
PERSEUS V (Five) is a model in the PERSEUS android series created by Elexion. he is the fifth to have been created in the series and, like the rest of the PERSEUS series, he prefers to be called by the english pronunciation of the number that his roman numeral represents. his ceramic-covered lighting strips glow a crimson red. personality Five is, quite possibly, the most antisocial of all of the PERSEUS androids. he prefers to spend his time alone, away from the others and people in general, though he is actually on good terms with all but Four, whom he can't stand. Elexion reasons that this is because Five was accidentally set adrift in a satellite for a long length of time, along with the fact that he seems to have inherited his creator's social ineptitude. he generally can't function around other sentient beings and prefers to be seperated from them. when drawn out of his shell, Five is very blunt, having never developed people skills or tact, and has a tendancy to insult people by telling the complete truth, then wonder why they are angry with him. This does not help matters, as people tend to push him away as quickly as they can, which hurts him more than they realize. Five tries desperately to connect and actually doesn't understand that there might be something the matter with how he speaks to others. Five cannot stand disonesty, cockiness or arrogancy: these traits typically disgust the truthful, modest android. Due to this, a deep rift coated with condescention and general dislike has grown between him and Four. The two have been known to fight often, and these fights have a tendancy to deevolve into fist fights. the other PERSEUS units have grown so used to this behavior between them that they actually have a system for deciding who has to seperate them during which weeks. Five also harbours a dislike for Nine and Thirteen, but seems to get along with Seven and Twelve. his feelings toward the others (One, Eight and Eleven) seem to be nuetral; he neither likes nor dislikes them, and seems to tolerate their presence, though he seems to have some level of respect for Eight hidden beneath his coy demeanor. History Five developed his antisocial tendancies when he was accidentally set adrift clinging to a disabled satellite in a debris field after a skirmish between the cargo ship carrying him and a small force of raiders from earth. the satellite and the debris fell into an eliptical orbit around Sol, and Five, with no memory of his creator or anything before he woke up clinging to a satellite in deep space, simply went to work on the only thing that was around: the satellite. the satellite in question was part of an old defence system erected in a rush around Earth by the Alliance after the Battle of Ceres, and was damaged in the Second Battle of Earth a few years later, then deemed irreperable and set adrift. Five set to first cleaning the components of the satellite, using onboard spares and stripping the life support system to repair it's damaged computer core, then began stripping the debris field. After giving the power core (a plasma reactor) a jump start from his own power generator, the satellite's systems activated. the computer was programmed only for targeting and firing, but Five was not deterred; reading from manuels left by the previous crew, he began to add onto the computer system until it could play a number of games, everything from chess to poker to a rather peculiar card game that Five found floating in a tin that contained about 300 cards and a small rule book. fifty years after being abandoned in space, the satellite drifted into communications range of earth, and, through preprogrammed priorities that Five hadn't bothered to remove, it began to update it's software and list of active enemies. The Alliance computer network (Earth branch) detected the unusual requests and sent an alert to the highest ranking Alliance official on the planet: Elexion. Elexion flew out in the Orion to investigate and discovered the satellite, with FIve in it. He had thought for years that FIve had been destroyed along with the ship that was carrying him, and was overjoyed to find that Five had not only survived, but thrived, and was horrified to discover that Five had developed his antisocial tendancies, though he grudgingly admitted that they did resemble his own antisocial feelings. General information Five is, out of all of the PERSEUS models, the most geared toward manueverability and combat in space. He is equipped with enhanced thrusters and an advanced knowledge of zero G, to the point that he can track the path of objects in space with only a 2% error margin. In a zero atmosphere, antigravity environment, he can reach a maximum speed that easily surpasses Four's maximum speed on the ground, though Four made the point that without gravity or atmospheric conditions to mess with him or his quantum field, he might be able to reach even higher speeds, though this has never been tested. Five is also the first model to have quantum vibrational engines built into them, though at that point they were a completely experimental device and were never completed to the point that they were operational. Five is also the most resistant to EMPs, radiation and other threats, as well as the most shock-proof of the PERSEUS androids. The outer layer of his armor is actually plated with a very thin sheet of metalite in order to survive collsion with debris floating in space at a speed of Mach 15 or more, Five's general cruising speed in space, making him the second most indestructible PERSEUS android, right behind One and contending with Nine and Thirteen. His sword is striped with crimson, making it appear as if it has a perfect line of blood crossing the white terralite blade and hilt. The sword is stored in a sheath that retracts into Five's main body so that less area is open to being hit by small meteorites and other space junk. Category:PERSEUS units